Problem: During a recent rainstorm, 5.38 inches of rain fell in Vanessa's hometown, and 9.42 inches of rain fell in William's hometown. During the same storm, 13.1 inches of snow fell in Luis's hometown. How much more rain fell in William's town than in Vanessa's town?
Answer: To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Vanessa's town from the amount of rain in William's town. Rain in William's town - rain in Vanessa's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${9}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ William's town received 4.04 inches more rain than Vanessa's town.